<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I’m home! Oh, wait... I live alone.” by coolbattlegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648453">“I’m home! Oh, wait... I live alone.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl'>coolbattlegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Doofuses in Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Habits, Horror is a lonely boi, Horrorlust - Freeform, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Underlust Sans (Undertale), lonely, these two are babey-, you can’t change my mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror has a habit he can’t seem to lose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horror x lust, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Doofuses in Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“I’m home! Oh, wait... I live alone.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another (short) Horrorlust fanfic 0w0)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every day, Horror would return to his beloved home and say, "I'm home!" But then the skeleton would remember that he lived alone. His brother, Papyrus had moved out a few months ago. "I guess my habit is still there." Horror was so used to being greeted by Papyrus when he got back from work. Now that the other was gone, he couldn't seem to drop this old habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I miss you, bro." He whispered to himself, "It's lonely without you." Setting his bag down, Horror picked up the tv remote and turned it on. After browsing through the many channels, he settled on a cooking show his brother used to watch. He couldn't help but smile slightly. "Man, I remember Papyrus watching this all the time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The good times when his brother attempted to recreate the recipe. It would always leave a mess in the kitchen, but it was fun. Horror sighed. He missed Papyrus. Horror's stomach rumbled loudly. Welp, he supposes he should fix himself something to eat now. Dragging himself off the couch, Horror made his way to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm home! Oh, wait... that's right..." He lived alone now. Why did he have to have a habit that reminded him of his loneliness? "I swear to god, I have to get rid of that habit..." Horror mumbled to himself as he entered his living room. As Horror went to the pantry to get a snack, his phone rang. Finishing his device out of his pocket, he checked the contact and his mood brightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Papyrus. How's it going, bro?" He answered. "BROTHER! IT'S NICE TO HEAR YOUR VOICE AGAIN! I DO HOPE YOU'RE TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF!" Horror grinned, "Yup. I'm doing fine, bro." He heard shuffling from the other end. </span>
  <span>"I AM HOPING THAT YOU ARE NOT LONELY WITHOUT ME, BROTHER." His smile tightened at those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not </span>
  <strong>
    <span>bonely</span>
  </strong>
  <span>, Papyrus." He said, "WELL, IF YOU SAY SO- WAIT A MINUTE... SAN WAS THAT A PUN?!" Horror giggled as his brother proceeded to despair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the days went on, Horror found himself unable to break his habit. His loneliness being reminded to him over and over again. He considered making a few friends with his alternative self, but he decided against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he tried, they wouldn't want to be friends with him. They were too scared of him, because of what he did back in the underground. He let out a humorless chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Just my luck, huh..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself as he opened his front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm home!" He said, his voice filling the empty house. Horror let out a sigh as he closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he was so alone...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, the skeleton found himself at his own front steps. He was exhausted from work. It had been a rough day for him. Trudging up the steps, he unlocked the front door and allowed his habit to come out, "I'm home!" He said. It was quiet for a few moments, and then a silky voice replied, "Welcome back, darling!" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this small little fanfic! &gt;w&lt;)<br/>Feel free to leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>